


О магсообществе в США

by Reymas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: article
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Эссе





	О магсообществе в США

**Author's Note:**

> Я беру что-то, что мне кажется близким по теме, и натягиваю сову на глобус, замеряя децибелы трещания. Психология магов и не-магов различается, но общенациональные принципы работают и там, и там (как доказательство – отношение к войне за Независимость в США и отношение к традициям в Британии). Выкладки изначально не имеют отношения к науке, а касаются скорее использования сравнительных данных для формирования социума в фантворчестве. Поэтому наиболее «скучные» (не ведущие по моему мнению к явным возможностям взаимодействия и приключений) вариации рассматриваются неглубоко. Использовать можно все, но некоторые варианты – проще. Все субъективно и на основе общедоступной информации по канону.

## Гетто и магсообщество

Считать ли магсообщество в США гетто? Можно ли опираться в формировании непрописанных деталей на опыт гетто? Здесь я опираюсь на статью И.Н. Алова «Афроамериканские гетто: характеристики и типология».

> «Согласно Л. Вакану, гетто – «это институциональная форма, исторически определенная пространственная совокупность механизмов этнической или расовой изоляции и контроля. Обязательное условие, которому они должны удовлетворять, – недобровольное заселение».
> 
> …
> 
> Одно из немногих аксиоматических свойств гетто – принадлежность к городской среде. В сельской местности гетто не формируются даже при наличии существенной этнической или социально-экономической дифференциации.
> 
> …
> 
> Гетто в трактовке многих социологов и урбанистов являет собой продукт именно территориальной самоорганизации общества (с той или иной долей влияния политических факторов)».

По признаку недобровольности заселения – да, отнести можно. Магов насильно загоняют в рамки «подполья» и держат под контролем и угрозой сурового наказания вплоть до казни. Африканские гетто перестали образовываться начиная с 1960-х годов (хотя присутствуют и сейчас). Примерно в то же время отменяется закон Раппапорт.

По признаку принадлежности к городской среде – спорный вопрос. Сельская магическая Америка в каноне не показана. В каноне вообще из сельского показана только Британия, причем маги живут на отдельных «хуторах». Есть Хогсмид и Годрикова Лощина, и они полностью принадлежит магам. Поэтому рассматриваем только городскую часть американского магсообщества (которая хоть фрагментарно, но показана в фильмах).

По признаку территориальности в целом – подходит, поскольку маги имеют собственные полностью закрытые территории наравне с общественными.

Поэтому в дальнейшем я использую положения из статьи только для городского представительства магсообщества США.

### Жизненный цикл гетто

> «В определенный момент в этих районах сошлись все необходимые генетические элементы, которые привели к «рождению» гетто. <…> Часть гетто образовалась в связи с массовым оттоком афроамериканцев с Юга, пик которого пришелся на 1920-е годы».

В случае магсообщества генетические элементы сошлись еще с момента колонизации, но причиной современного ухода магов в «гетто» все же стала политика и «события в Салеме». Условной датой рождения можно считать дату принятия закона Раппапорт.

> «Все гетто существовали («жили») по похожему сценарию: сначала они постепенно пополняются новыми жителями, затем в них отлаживается работа параллельных институтов и повышается степень внутренней стратификации».

На данный момент стратификация уже прошла, институты работают, присутствует тотальный контроль над жителями.  
  
Согласно Уорнеру, современная стратификация выглядит так:

  1. Богатые аристократы.
  2. Миллионеры в первом поколении.
  3. Высокообразованные интеллектуалы (врачи, юристы), деловые люди (владельцы капитала).
  4. Канцелярские служащие, секретари, рядовые врачи, школьные учителя и другие «белые воротнички».
  5. Квалифицированные рабочие («синие воротнички»). Электрики, слесари, сварщики, токари, водители и т. п.
  6. Бездомные бродяги, нищие, преступники и безработные.



Учитывая количество магии, заменяющей хотя бы частично низкоквалифицированный труд, и отсутствие показанной в фильмах ярко выраженной «аристократии» (в книгах о британском магсообществе можно увидеть представителей всех слоев, кстати), стратификацию можно рассматривать только условно.

  1. Богатые аристократы и миллионеры – высшая власть. Яркий представитель – Серафина Пиквери.
  2. Высокообразованные интеллектуалы, деловые люди – преподаватели Ильверморни, Персиваль Грейвз (хотя он может относиться и к высшему сословию, но Серафина его обгоняет на несколько шагов и по таланту, и по количеству власти).
  3. Канцелярские служащие – Абернети, сестры Голдштейн, гоблины.
  4. Синие воротнички – скорее всего, домовые эльфы.
  5. Нищие, низшая преступность – не показана. Гнарлак все же относится к более высокому слою в своей среде.



Из этого можно сделать два вывода: либо нищих нет по причине малочисленности сообщества и хорошей социальной помощи, либо они не показаны, так как в них нет сюжетной необходимости (и желания автора углубляться).

> «К его [гетто] умиранию могут привести лишь воздействия извне: джентрификация, налаживание работы государственных институтов в сочетании с проведением социальных программ или замещение афроамериканского населения мигрантами и превращение гетто в этнический квартал».

Вики:

> «Джентрификация (англ. gentrification) — реконструкция (ревитализация) пришедших в упадок городских кварталов путём благоустройства и последующего привлечения более состоятельных жителей. В результате джентрификации происходит повышение среднего уровня доходов населения района за счёт замены жителей с низкими доходами на более состоятельных».

В данном случае неактуально, как и замещение мигрантами.

Налаживание институтов в данном случае – это выход на контакт с не-магами в первую очередь. Какие-то подвижки в эту сторону есть (по примеру Британии), но до окончательного срыва покровов еще очень далеко. На момент фильмов об этом речи не шло ни с какой стороны.

Далее в статье Алов описывает вопросы стигматизации и криминала, но в чистом виде применить эти положения нельзя, поскольку для этого нужно, чтобы о гетто знали. Устойчивость закрытости магсообщества зиждется на внутренней самостигматизации (то есть на уверенности, что при любой попытке выйти из тени общество не-магов их стигматизирует).

Алов описывает как одну из причин закрытости гетто и его самовоспроизведения «стыд за то, в каком районе человек родился». В случае магов идет обратная ситуация: маги гордятся своим «происхождением».

### Типология и распространение

> «В результате [сегрегации] афроамериканцы изолировались в сельской местности или мигрировали в близлежащие города Юга. Это первый вид исторических миграций афроамериканцев, отраженный в распределении гетто по стране. Второй вид — миграции в индустриальные города Севера с целью работы на заводах. От него отличается третий вид миграций, когда чернокожие переезжали в крупные города Севера и Запада, важнейшие центры экономики в масштабах всей страны, в поисках лучших жизненных возможностей, не имея четкого плана трудоустройства».

В нашем случае наиболее близки первый и третий виды: ни о каком осознанном трудоустройстве речи не идет, ребенок попадает в готовую систему, не имея представления о том, где и как он будет работать.

> «США обладают крайне развитой школой районирования, расселения, в том числе «отраслевого», то есть относящегося не ко всему обществу, а к отдельным его группам [Смирнягин, 1989]»

Относится ли это к магам? Не указано. Теоретически маги могут «закрыть» любую потребность и потому не привязаны к индустриальности местности. С другой стороны, я считаю, что магсообщество не оторвано полностью от экономики не-магов (здесь место для длинного ср… спора про трансфигурацию, еду, Уизли и так далее) и не оторвано от социальной жизни (как минимум стачки и погромы будут влиять на окружение магов, а то и на них самих).

### Культура и психология

Здесь я обращаюсь уже к исследованиям Л. Вирта. Они посвящены в основном культуре еврейского гетто, которое близко к магическому по аспекту относительной добровольности, длительности истории и огромному количеству контактов с себе подобными («Евреи Средних веков определенно поддерживали больше контактов, чем их соседи-христиане, и эти контакты были более разнообразными и широкими»).

> «С какой бы стороны вы ни забрели в гетто, нельзя не поразиться внезапности перехода».

И ведь не поспоришь…

### Выход за пределы гетто и внутренние взаимосвязи

> «Всегда было стремление выбраться из гетто со стороны тех, кого тянул к себе широкий мир, раскинувшийся за его пределами. Иногда еврей покидал гетто … и иногда эти обращенные, сокрушенные и униженные, возвращались в гетто, дабы еще раз изведать той теплой, интимной, племенной жизни, которую нельзя было найти нигде, кроме как среди своего народа. В таких случаях романтичная история о ренегате кочевала по улицам гетто, и все сообщество собиралось тем самым в плотную массу, еще крепче, чем раньше, цеплявшуюся за свои старые традиции. Спорадические отчуждения мятежных душ от семейных и общинных связей служили лишь укреплению уз семейной и общинной солидарности».

Предполагается ли выход мага за пределы гетто? Теоретически это возможно, но исключительно в рамках отшельничества. Принципы закрытости маги уносят с собой — или уничтожаются. История с Бэрбоунами показывает и наиболее вероятный для Америки результат такого выхода, и главный страх.

Ребенок, попадая в эту систему, из нее уже не выходит. Лиричность Вирта вообще вызывает некоторое недоверие: заблудших детей могут как принять, так и окончательно отвергнуть. В каких случаях мага могут «принять обратно»? Возможно, когда он по факту никуда и не уходил, а просто отшельничал, на что имеет полное право внутри рамок «гетто» – он все равно не поддерживал плотных контактов с не-магами и потому не нарушал закон.

Смешанные браки запрещены под страхом наказания, однако я считаю, что если бы та же Куини сначала объявила о своем намерении, а потом быстро сдала назад (и сдала Якоба), то ее бы простили, наложив какие-то санкции, но не подвергая казни (Якоба, возможно, тоже отпустили бы, применив Обливиэйт, но не факт).

Но все же по описаниям и атмосфере в фильмах магсообщество США держится на страхе неминуемого жесткого наказания, без вариантов «побегает и вернется». Без санкций не уйдет никто, потому что если сделать исключение для одного, то остальные могут воспользоваться лайфхаком (и воспользуются, потому что чем жестче законы, тем сильнее стремление их обойти). Как это все соотносится с культивируемыми в стране «гражданскими правами»… Напрямую соотносится.

То, что официально предлагал Гриндельвальд, — это и есть те самые гражданские свободы, которых активно добивались в то время не только маги, но и часть не-магов. Одно на другое хорошо ложится, и полностью закрыться от пропаганды не-магов маги не могут.

> «Реальная внутренняя солидарность сообщества гетто всегда коренится в прочных семейных узах. <…> Здесь каждый индивид, бывший для внешнего мира всего лишь евреем, имел достойное место и был связан с остальными глубокими чувствами».

Интересный аспект. Связаны ли маги именно семейными чувствами, клановостью? По идее – да, особенно ярко это показано в «британской» части. Но обязательно друг с другом, корпоративных тимбилдингов «мы все одна семья» не наблюдалось (хотя в Ильверморни, как и в Хогвартсе, есть факультеты-дома, которые служат и для объединения, и для разделения детей).

  1. Уизли, Малфои, Блэки, Лестрейнджи – ярко выраженная клановость с несколькими типами внутренних взаимоотношений от нежности до отстранения.
  2. Скамандеры – клановость есть, но высокое разделение членов, ни о каком обмене историями речи не идет (что не помешало объединению впоследствии).
  3. Голдштейн – клановость и семейственность есть, много личных чувств друг к другу (что не помешало разделению впоследствии).



Так или иначе, Скамандеры и Голдштейн зеркалят друг друга.

Криденс и вся его Санта-Барбара, на мой взгляд, выпадают из предмета исследования. Клановая ли Мери Лу? Да. Адекватен ли Криденс по итогу и своему стремлению найти другую семью – как-то… Полагаю, это напрямую взаимосвязано, но там, во-первых, не-магическая клановость, а во-вторых, болезненная.

> «…плотность населения в гетто нужно объяснять не только бедностью иммигрантов и их неспособностью платить высокую цену за аренду жилья, но также традициями тесной общинной жизни, сложившимися в многолюдных кварталах гетто Старого Света».

Хороший вопрос, насколько тесно живут (именно живут) маги. Работают – да, очень близко друг к другу. По крайней мере, показаны циклопические здания с огромным количеством кабинетов (кстати, на тот момент отдельный кабинет для клерка был нечастым явлением, опенспейс позволял неплохо экономить), толпы народу, запихивание детей в одно здание школы (все еще с сохранением какого-то количества личного пространства). А вот где и как живут – показано куда меньше. Но если судить по Голдштейн, то вместе с не-магами. Вопрос: кварталами или разрозненно?

Куини не стеснялась колдовать в квартире, так что не-маги им никак не мешали. Возможно, установлена защита. Это не противоречит ни наличию соседей-магов, ни их отсутствию. Британцы живут разрозненно, но в данном случае они не показатель.

Кого легче контролировать, сеть мелких ячеек (с учетом неплохой связи и «транспорта») или несколько крупных объектов?

С одной стороны, надзор за крупными объектами кажется более простым, да и в случае чего отбиться такой объект сможет с большей вероятностью. С другой, есть два нюанса: отбиться крупный объект сможет и от авроров, и если будет отбиваться, то с шумом и нарушением Статута.

Так что я предполагаю все же разрозненные квартиры, где каждый сам за себя. Отдельных магов, если верить фильмам, правительству не жалко, и отсутствие «новомодных стачек» среди них только на руку. Контроль достигается запугиванием, отслеживанием активности волшебных палочек и, скорее всего, простым доносительством. Нестабильный элемент (дети) просто лишается палочек.

> «Сообщество гетто настолько тесно спаяно, а члены его настолько прямо подчинены контролю сообщества, что попытки обосновавшихся в гетто христианских миссий обратить евреев в самом гетто в свою веру не принесли ощутимых результатов.
> 
> Гетто — полноценный мир, но это маленький и узкий мир. В нем есть свои интеллектуалы, но их интеллектуальность ограниченного сорта. То, чего жизни гетто недостает в плане широты, она восполняет глубиной эмоций, силой семейных и общинных связей, привязанностью к традиции, форме и чувству».

Узость мировосприятия и высокий контроль общества очень характерны для магов. Далее автор также описывает наличие собственных институтов – лавок, театров, магазинов – с характерным колоритом. Сюда же можно отнести и органы самоуправления.

И снова получается противоречие: маги имеют все свое и теоретически могут жить изолированно, но на практике живут среди не-магов. Зачем, если в той же Британии изолированность в ходу?

Я предположу такие причины:

  1. Политика внедрения лучше способствует умению мимикрировать в случае чего. Американскому магу не придет в голову ходить в мантии (стиль, конечно, все равно «выпадает» из привычного, но не настолько, чтобы сразу привлекать внимание). Это касается не только одежды, но и лексикона, защитных чар, неиспользования палочки без нужды (чтобы не было как на чемпионате по квиддичу в четвертой книге о ГП).
  2. Контроль самих не-магов. Проще услышать о грядущих проблемах, если ты постоянно крутишься в этом обществе.
  3. Делать полную автономию сложнее, чем использовать уже готовые системы с некоторыми добавлениями. Школы требуют колоссального количества усилий и вложений, и не факт, что такие возможности есть для всех остальных сфер.
  4. Попытка сесть на все стулья сразу. Вроде как тесные связи запрещены – но ты (если тихонько) можешь помогать своей семье или друзьям, тебя на самом деле не заставляют полностью терять контакт.



Вся изоляция должна происходить в головах, и здесь наравне с угрозой наказания работает пропаганда.

## К вопросу о пропаганде

Дальнейшая часть включает в себя выдержки из статьи С. В. Свечниковой «Тоталитаризм и пропаганда».

> «Одной из характерных черт тоталитарных режимов, причем ключевой и определяющей во многом грань между тоталитаризмом и авторитаризмом, стала успешная система пропаганды, обеспечившая тоталитарным режимам уникальную массовую базу, завербовавшая им максимальное количество сторонников, то есть фактически позволившая завоевать и удержать власть».

К признакам тоталитаризма, по версии К. Фридриха и З. Бжезинского, относятся:

  1. Наличие одной всеобъемлющей идеологии, на которой построена политическая система общества – да, есть одно мнение о роли мага в обществе.
  2. Наличие единственной партии, как правило, руководимой диктатором, которая сливается с государственным аппаратом и тайной полицией – да, ни о каких «партиях» и даже «оппозиции» в фильмах ни слова.
  3. Крайне высокая роль государственного аппарата, проникновение государства практически во все сферы жизни общества – да, вплоть до отслеживания личной жизни.
  4. Отсутствие плюрализма в средствах массовой информации – сложно сказать, не показано.
  5. Жесткая идеологическая цензура всех легальных каналов поступления информации, а также программ среднего и высшего образования. Уголовное наказание за распространение независимой информации – Гриндельвальда посадили… не только за это, но рот заткнули в прямом смысле.
  6. Большая роль государственной пропаганды, манипуляция массовым сознанием населения – этот вопрос как раз будем рассматривать.
  7. Отрицание традиций, в том числе традиционной морали, и полное подчинение выбора средств поставленным целям (построить «новое общество») – нет, ничего не строят, сохраняют то, что есть.
  8. Массовые репрессии и террор со стороны силовых структур – массовые не массовые, но террор однозначно есть, приказ о казни без суда и следствия был отдан и принят беспрекословно.
  9. Уничтожение индивидуальных гражданских прав и свобод – вплоть до контроля личной жизни.
  10. Централизованное планирование экономики – не показано.
  11. Почти всеобъемлющий контроль правящей партии над вооруженными силами и распространением оружия среди населения – да, аврорат и отдел контроля за использованием волшебных палочек.
  12. Приверженность экспансионизму – нет.
  13. Административный контроль над отправлением правосудия – да.
  14. Стремление стереть все границы между государством, гражданским обществом и личностью – сложный вопрос, нужно рассматривать.



Магическое общество в США выглядит именно тоталитарным – с контролем за всеми гражданами, пропагандой, но при этом без абсолютизма. Демократичным в современном понимании общество назвать сложно, несмотря на неплохие социальные лифты и отсутствие многих внутренних рамок, характерных для общества не-магов в то время.

> «До сих пор единого определения термина пропаганда нет. На наш взгляд, «пропаганда – это распространение и внушение взглядов, идей и мнений с целью позитивно или негативно настроить аудиторию и стимулировать ее реакцию в желательном для пропагандиста направлении». В связи с этим, «главная функция пропаганды – это целенаправленное формирование особой картины мира, которая побудит общество на требуемые от него конкретные действия.
> 
> …

> Характерной особенностью тоталитарной пропаганды является обладание режимом монополией на средства массовой информации. Государство и партия получают полный контроль над источниками информации, то есть небывалые возможности для безальтернативного транслирования своих ценностей. … Собственно массовым средством информации могла считаться лишь пресса, которую тоталитарные режимы подчинили своим целям. Радио, кино и телевидение как средство информирования масс только начали развиваться, и тоталитарные государства, оценив их как перспективные каналы распространения пропагандистской информации, не зависящие от уровня образованности людей … Собственно говоря, именно контроль над информацией и каналами ее распространения позволяет тоталитарной пропаганде быть тотальной».

Про СМИ в магической Америке известно довольно мало. Точно есть газеты (неизвестно кому принадлежащие), а вот радио и телевидение в раскладе не участвуют. Но вместо них есть личное общение в местах общих сборов, в Школе, в Министерстве. Можно предположить, что газеты если не принадлежат государству, то находятся под контролем (по крайней мере, с началом истерии по Гриндельвальду). Впрочем, ничто не мешает предполагать и наличие газетчиков-диверсантов.

> «…объектом пропагандистского влияния становятся все сферы жизнедеятельности государства, общества и человека. А понятие политинформации – важным элементом практически любого мероприятия.
> 
> В итоге, поступление пропагандистской информации не зависит только от СМИ и погруженности индивида в новостной фон, она вдалбливается в человека в ходе его ежедневной обыденной жизни».

Где ребенок впервые получает информацию о том, как должен теперь выглядеть его мир и как его воспринимать? В Школе или от родителей. В дальнейшем отступлений от «линии партии» не предполагается: не-маги опасны, маги должны скрываться, помните о Салеме.

> «Причем в рамках данного канала получения информации индивид выступает не только как пассивный субъект, впитывающий информацию, но очень часто и как активный элемент пропагандистской деятельности, присутствуя в профсоюзном или партийном собрании, массовом митинге; распевая партийный гимн или проходя по площади со знаменем, выступая на конкурсе художественной самодеятельности или участвуя в спортивном состязании. Высокая степень эффективности подобной пропаганды доказана, прежде всего, молодежными организациями, сумевшими воспитать новое идейное поколение в рамках практически всех тоталитарных систем».

## Молодежная политика и мигранты

Из молодежных проектов известны школы и спортивные состязания (они не только молодежные, но увлечение квиддичем глубоко заложено в культуре и идет с детства). Есть информация, что Ильверморни создан плюс-минус по образу Хогвартса, где подростки из разных культурных слоев показаны более или менее схожими, без ксенофобии. В случае с Америкой начала ХХ века изначальное отсутствие ксенофобии, как мне кажется, невозможно. Ксенофобия – одна из ярких черт общества не-магов, и маглорожденные, попадая в другую среду, не могут сразу избавиться от предвзятости по признаку пола, цвета кожи, языка…

Кстати о языке. Допустим, в Британии конца ХХ века все говорят на английском, но в США было значительно больше мигрантов, которые далеко не все знали язык (и хорошо если были грамотными; хотя, согласно советским исследованиям, на тот момент грамотными было 90% общества – правда, неясно, насколько грамотными:, если в рамках «написать свое имя», то этого недостаточно для обучения в Школе, как оно показано для Хогвартса).

> «В начале XX века в страну ежегодно приезжало по миллиону новых жителей. И, что было самым тревожным для американцев, причисляющих себя к «классической породе» белых англо-саксонских протестантов («White Anglo-Saxon Protestant», WASP) – среди новых иммигрантов в США теперь доминировали выходцы из Южной и Восточной Европы: поляки, итальянцы, евреи, подданные Австро-Венгерской империи <…> В большинстве случаев вновь прибывшие оседали в этнических районах Нью-Йорка и других крупных городов». (из конспектов лекций И. Цветкова)

Обучение грамоте, чтение книг, общеобразовательная система были нормой для местного населения:

> «Это время отмечено введением (в 1837) и стремительным развитием единой государственной общеобразовательной системы, предназначенной «оградить молодое поколение от невежества». К середине века она охватывала детей, начиная с младшего возраста и до старшей школы включительно. Высшее образование, однако, оставалось доступным не многим.
> 
> Поскольку общий уровень грамотности был значительно выше, чем, например, в Великобритании, подавляющее большинство американцев могло похвастаться знакомством с определенными базовыми текстами: Библией, трагедиями У. Шекспира, книгами Ч. Диккенса, романом «Путь паломника» Дж. Баньяна, — так что даже пьянчужки с Миссисипи, как впоследствии показал Марк Твен в «Приключениях Гекльберри Финна», широко прибегали в своей речи к литературным аллюзиям». (Староверова Е.В., «Американская литература»)

Так что местные подростки вполне могли уметь в достаточной мере читать и писать. Были сложности с тем, чтобы получить полное среднее образование, но для магов это не имеет значения: детей забирают раньше. С мигрантами все сложнее, и как минимум часть подростков будут поступать в Школу с минимальным уровнем грамотности, потому что ценза по языку и грамотности толком не было, научиться, может, и могли бы, но не успевали (ежедневно по 10-15 тысяч человек – тут точно хоть несколько да проскочит).

Следовательно, либо должна была быть еще не отмершая возможность быстрого обучения грамоте и языку (оставшаяся еще с времен, когда не существовало такого количества общеобразовательных школ), либо обучение велось каким-то иным методом, не тем, который мы наблюдали в книгах (кстати, это вполне вероятно, особенно если в Британии все было еще хуже в плане образованности населения). Можно ли обучать магии без записи? Наверняка, и главный вопрос – почему перестали пользоваться этим методом (сложный, опасный, дорогостоящий)? Или все-таки каким-то образом учили читать и писать в ускоренном темпе.

Здесь именно для Америки можно предположить наличие «подготовительного» курса, где, с одной стороны, подростка подтягивают до нужного уровня, с другой – проводят идеологическую обработку, «выбивая» национализм, расизм и прочие «измы», нехарактерные для магического сообщества, и взамен внушая страх перед не-магами и разоблачением. Для детей из чистокровных магических семей он мог не требоваться.

Получается несколько вариаций основы, которую нужно привести к общему знаменателю. Базовые проблемы:

  1. Цвет кожи (сюда же местный/мигрант).
  2. Пол.
  3. Религия (и религиозная вражда между детьми, и перевод всех на атеизм).
  4. Достаток (причем и в обществе магов, и в обществе не-магов).



При переходе в совершенно иное общество подросток мог потерять часть уже имеющихся привилегий (как говорится, самый ущемленный – белый богатый мужчина). Официально связь с семьей запрещена, поэтому, я полагаю, подростков из нее изымают (способов много, не все связаны с заклинаниями забвения, у некоторых бедных семей проще ребенка купить или забрать без разговоров, а там и не почешутся). Для бедствующих и работающих подростков это неплохой вариант, особенно если предоставляются какие-то дотации и социальная поддержка. Для детей из более богатых семей все может быть значительно травматичнее.

Еще встает вопрос проживания подростков во время каникул. В семью их нельзя (кроме тех, где один из родителей маг), отпускать просто так – они будут жить на улице. Держать при школе – нужно придумать им всем занятие и обеспечить какую-то социализацию, чтобы потом можно было выпустить в общество не-магов.

Возможно, существовали варианты приютов, работных домов – чего-то легального, где дети все еще жили под контролем, без волшебных палочек, и, возможно, работали (потому что все работают, и в 11-17 лет подросток уже мог быть очень опытным работником). В любом случае, детей надо как-то легендировать в обществе и следить за ними. И заодно следить за тем, чтобы то, что транслируется в не-магическом сообществе, не засорило заново мозги новоиспеченным магам. Первые годы — полный пансион?

Еще вариант – патронатные семьи. Возможно – с дотациями на содержание. Это удобнее приютов и позволяет перекинуть ответственность за воспитание на граждан, сохраняя при этом некоторую такую децентрализированность. Не нужно организовывать ничего нового и следить за десятками подростков, это сделают семьи с точно такими же подростками. Заодно это способствует лучшей взаимной ассимиляции – при плотном взаимодействии ровесников они лучше понимают разные стороны жизни, и магическую, и немагическую.

Почему вопрос засорения мозгов заново важен? Потому что есть столкновение двух противоречащих друг другу идеологий. Допустим, для находящихся в низу иерархии и изгоев попадание в общество магов – это повышение. А для белого парня из богатой семьи и с ценностями «гражданских свобод» (пусть и в основном для своего слоя) – попасть в общество, которым правит чернокожая женщина, где ты вынужден начинать с того же старта, что и мигранты и бедняки, работать не в той сфере, к которой тебя готовили и в которую тебя прочили, и где все определяется талантом к магии (который у тебя может быть средним, поди определи)?

Такого человека придется обрабатывать постоянно, потому что (особенно в первые годы) он будет видеть напоминания не о том, откуда смог выбраться, а о том, чего лишился. Поэтому я предполагаю полный пансион в первые года два-три (заодно в лицо забудут), переезд в другой город (чтобы разорвать прежние связи), постоянные мероприятия, направленные на укрепление связей между молодыми магами, и контроль на протяжении всего обучения. Возможно, даже «комиссии по благонадежности», если захочется совсем антиутопии. И много разговоров о том, что они все приобретают – силу, возможности, которым завидуют и которых боятся… Очень много, достаточно, чтобы маг поначалу не успел задуматься о противоречии между собственной силой и невозможностью жить открыто, потом привык, потом боялся наказания. Впрочем, тайные общества были всегда, и это работало.

## Образ врага

В своей статье Свечникова выделяет три основных традиционных элемента пропаганды: обращение к науке, религиозный компонент и оперирование образами друга, врага, вождя и так далее.

> «Во-вторых, несмотря на то, что тоталитарная идеология и пропаганда апеллировали к науке, другой характерной их особенностью являлся религиозный компонент. <…> Так что тоталитарная пропаганда во многом имела квазирелигиозный характер, а тоталитарные режимы видели в религиозных учреждениях своих конкурентов. <…> Во многом поэтому среди средств пропаганды в тоталитарных режимах так были так популярны массовые мероприятия, позволявшие объединять толпу в едином духовном порыве, многие речи так напоминали проповеди, а требования к поведению – заповеди».

Наука в данном случае заменена магией, магтеорией, историей магии. История и наука не-магов выпадают из поля интересов молодого мага (у него с большой вероятностью просто нет возможности и сил заниматься еще и этими исследованиями и обучением).

> «Во-вторых, несмотря на то, что тоталитарная идеология и пропаганда апеллировали к науке, другой характерной их особенностью являлся религиозный компонент. … Так что тоталитарная пропаганда во многом имела квазирелигиозный характер, а тоталитарные режимы видели в религиозных учреждениях своих конкурентов. … Во многом поэтому среди средств пропаганды в тоталитарных режимах так были так популярны массовые мероприятия, позволявшие объединять толпу в едином духовном порыве, многие речи так напоминали проповеди, а требования к поведению – заповеди».

Вопросы веры и религии у магов вообще довольно сложные. Духоподъемных мероприятий не показано, хотя вот выступление Гриндельвальда – типичный образец. Особой логики в его словах нет , зато воздействие на эмоции налицо. Кстати, он же мастерски оперировал образами врага и друга, заменяя их с привычных на те, что ему нужны.

> «В-третьих, характерной особенностью любой пропаганды является то, что она оперирует определенными образами (и стереотипами), воздействуя не только и не столько на рассудок, сколько на эмоции, но в системе тоталитарной пропаганды данная черта проявляется особенно ярко. <…> Причем стоит особо выделить три типичных образа: образ героя (или культ героев) – мучеников и борцов за режим, а также «образ врага» и «образ друга».

> ...«образ врага» озволял подчеркнуть ценность нового мира могуществом врагов, противодействующих идее. Поэтому тоталитарная пропаганда всегда четко определяет «врагов» и «друзей» режима. В связи с этим «образ врага», в принципе, является ключевым компонентом пропаганды любого тоталитарного движения. Традиционно можно выделить образ внутреннего врага <…> и внешнего <…> Хотя стоит подчеркнуть, что данное деление на внутреннего и внешнего врага во многом является искусственным».

Для магсообщества основной враг – не-маги, причем только довольно абстрактная и небольшая их часть. Поддержка деятельности Мери Лу со стороны Конгресса мне видится вполне реалистичной, она прекрасный внешний враг, которого относительно легко уничтожить, но выступает ярко. И сейчас – Гриндельваьд, внутренний враг, который подрывает устои, убивает и вообще плохой. Друг – скорее всего аврорат, защитники от всех и вся, а также правительство, самое гуманное в мире. Занятно, что фантастические твари выступают и как друзья (когда они в виде статуй в Ильверморни), и как враги (когда они хоть теоретически могу появиться на улице). Интересно, что Дамблдор никак не упихивается ни во врага, ни в друга, поэтому, возможно, Треверс так злился.

Гриндельвальд в своей речи оставляет образ не-мага как образ врага, но добавляет к нему образ врага-аврора (именно аврора, а не правительства, которое для многих абстрактно, зато аврор — вот он, конкретный и достижимый, а заодно наиболее неприятный самому Гриндельвальду) и на место друга предлагает себя, отрабатывая и «вождя», и «мученика». Все очень мифологизировано, все апеллирует к истории и страхам, образ выглядит достоверным и потому работает.

_Я предполагаю, что в дальнейшем образы врага и друга будут только усиливаться. Смысла переобуваться нет, стороны уже определились, о том и второй фильм._


End file.
